Blisstina Utonium
Blisstina "Bliss" Francesca Francia Mariam Alicia Utonium is the older half sister of the Powerpuff Girls and the first known living creation of Professor Utonium, appearing in the 2016 reboot of the series. She debuted in Power of Four as the fourth Powerpuff Girl. The birth of Bliss was interestingly enough, years before the creations of Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, with her age being at least an 8 year stretch, with her being a teenager and them being only 5 years old. Her creation happened when Professor Utonium got into a science-off with rival scientist, Professor Plutonium, who had just created the Perfect Little Boy, solely out of artificial ingredients. Utonium attempted to do the same thing, with the only difference being the gender. He added sugar, spice, and everything nice into his concoction, but in the process, accidentally added in Chemical W, giving his creation superpowers. Thus, The Powerpuff Girl was born, which he titled "Blisstina Francesca Francia Mariam Alicia Utonium", or "Bliss" for short. Professor Utonium loved Bliss and raised her the same way he'd raised his three future girls, but it was only a matter of time, before Bliss' powers started coming into play and proving their danger. Professor Utonium started to realize that whenever Bliss got excited, enraged, terrified, or upset, her feelings would mix with her powers and as her emotions ran wild, so would her superhuman abilities. Bliss would blast holes in the walls of the house and endanger the well being of her professor and everyone else around her. The final straw was when she blew up the entire house, freaking out over The Professor taking too long with getting her milk for her. She was shocked and ashamed with what she did and fled the scene, going to a deserted island, where she'd spend her days, trying to become a better person. In her absence, Professor Utonium had no idea where she went but didn't bother trying to find her again. He decided that the past was in the past and he had to forget about Bliss and try again with making new super powered girls. When he did, he decided to shelter them from any information about their previous sister, and let them enjoy the fact that they were perfectly functional creations, just like he always wanted them to be. Appearance Blisstina has dark skin, a purple dress, and purple eyes similar to Bunny. Unlike the other Powerpuff girls, she is a teenager, having much wider hips and longer legs. Blisstina has long neon light blue hair, with brighter blue highlights, with a darker blue outline. She wears a pastel blue headband with a pink heart adorn upon it. Personality Bliss is the same delightful bundle of joy as the other three girls. However, she doesn't quite meet the same standards of the "perfect little girl". Bliss has emotional instability, where if she feels to strongly about something, whether it be positive or negative, she will lose control of her feelings and powers and cause harm and destruction to people and things around her. Deep down, Bliss is a nice girl and she finds herself rather horrified with who she becomes in this melodramatic state, and she tries her darnedest to avoid it. With the help of her younger sisters, however, she is able to do just that and become the crime-fighting hero she's always dreamed of being. Return of The Weirdmageddon Cult Edit Bliss is contacted by Lydia and Castiel to join up with them to combat Toffee and Bill Cipher who have returned and their newly formed cult. Trivia * Her name, "Bliss" is actually short for "Blisstina", a parody on the name "Christina". * She also has four middle names, "Francisca", "Francis", "Mariam" and "Alicia", in that order. * Bliss' introduction to the team brings a lot of "firsts" to the table. She is the first black Powerpuff girl, the first teenage Powerpuff girl, and also the first Powerpuff girl with an unnatural hair color, hers being electric blue. * Her signature color is purple, just like that of Bunny's, another "fourth Powerpuff girl" from an episode of the original series, "Twisted Sister". * Also similar to Bunny, she is significantly taller, and differently shaped than the standard stature of the other three girls, but not to as much of an extent. They are also both unstable, only Bliss emotionally due to years of isolation, and Bunny physically due to being made with the wrong ingredients. * One difference between Bliss and Bunny is that Bliss was created before her sisters whereas in the original series, Bunny was created by Bliss' sisters' original 1998 counterparts. However, Bunny didn't last long. * The character is confirmed to be voiced by numerous 15 actresses in various regional airings in her debut but is confirmed to be voiced by South African singer Toya Delazy in the African version and Australian YouTuber Wendy Ayche in the Australian and New Zealand version. Category:Characters hailing from the Powerpuff Girls Universe Category:Characters Category:Sibling Category:Superheroes Category:Teal Haired Characters Category:Purple Eyed Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Cartoon Network universe Category:Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Flyers Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Olivia Olson Category:Characters in Return of The Weirdmageddon Cult Category:Heroes in Return of The Weirdmageddon Cult Category:Team Free Will Members